Being little, to get a little closer rewright
by girl-of-the-wolves
Summary: Hi I am Jessie, I will be writing Being Little, to get a little closer. This is a Three Delivery Fan Fiction is about when Kong Li makes an evil copy of Tobey and then the copy of Tobey turns Toby into a little kid right after he finally gets a girlfriend. Sid and Sue and Tobey's girlfriend are left to take care of little Tobey while Nana and Mr. Wu are in California. Toby x OC
1. Chapter 1

Intro; Hi I am Jessie, I will be writing Being Little, to get a little closer. This is a Three Delivery Fan Fiction is about when Kong Li makes an evil copy of Tobey and then the copy of Tobey turns Toby into a little kid right after he finally gets a girlfriend. Sid and Sue and Tobey's girlfriend are left to take care of little Tobey while Nana and Mr. Wu are in California on vacation. Tobey's Girl friend has a secret. By the way at the beginning everyone is their normal age.

Chapter 1: Vacation Time

_ At Wu's Garden _

- 3rd person's point of view-

"Ok nana, Your bags are ready to go and so are Mr. Wu's" yelled Sue. "Ok, Children Are you sure you can handle staying out trouble while I am gone?" asked Nana. " Of course we will! nothing bad ever happens when I'm in charge." Said Sue. Then Sid came down and said "That's because nothing happens at all when your in charge, you don't let us do any thing fun at all." "Ok, Good bye children we must leave now or we are going to be late for our plane at the airport. CALVIN, BARNEY IT'S TIME TO GO!" said/yelled Nana. "Were coming!" Yelled Mr. Wu. Mr. Wu turned to Sue before he exited the door "If any thing happens to my restaurant, I'm holding you responsible." Then he left. Tobey, Sid and Sue waved good bye to Nana and headed towards the kitchen. " Okay hears the plan, Sid will be on phone duty, I'll cook, and Tobey is going to make the deliveries." said Sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Kong Li's secret hide out_

- 3rd person's point of view-

Kong li was putting ingredients in a blue glowing pot. The last ingredient he put in was some black and white hair. As soon as the hair touched the mixture, the mixture started bubbling like crazy. The pot tipped over and then a grayish version of Tobey with red eyes stepped out of soup. "I will only obey Kong Li." Said the gray Tobey." I order you to destroy my son, Tobey, do what ever you can to make him vulnerable." commanded Kong Li. "Yes master." Said the Gray Tobey and ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During deliveries ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ some random street in China Town_

-Tobey's point of view-

I was almost done with the deliveries when my phone rang. " Hello?" I asked. " hey Tobey it's Sue, I just called to make sure ur ok, oh and there are no more deliveries tonight." "Great! I'm on my last delivery, I'll be home in 10 minutes." " Great, bye." I hung up my phone, and stopped out side the door of my last delivery. I knocked on the door and the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life opened the door. She had pink hair and the cutest eyes I've ever seen. She was As tall As me. She wore a black hat on top of her head, she wore a black turtle neck with detached sleeves that started at her elbows. she was wearing a pair of Black jeans and black sneakers. I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful, god like eyes that were shining In the light of the half moon.

-Kiki's point of view-

Someone nocked on the door to my house. Since I lived by my self I was the only one who could answer the door. I opened the door and saw the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He had black hair with a patch of white hair at in the front. He wore a blue jacket and blue jeans. I couldn't stop looking into his cute eyes. "H-Hi" I stuttered. I was so nervous. "H-Hi, um... what's your name?" he said. he looked as nervous as me. He wanted to know my name! I was so HAPPY! " M-My name is Kiki, w-what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Tobey." he said. "Sooooooo... What brings you to my house?" I asked. "Oh yeah I'm the delivery guy from Wu's Garden." He said. "Ok, give me a minute so I can get my wallet." I said. "No need, it's on the house." he said. "Really?, Do you do this to all of your costumers?" I asked. "No only to cute girls who deserve it." He said. "Well then, Bye" I said. "Ok, Bye." he said. I closed the door and 5 seconds later I opened it and ran to him. He was getting on his bike. I ran to him and kissed him on the lips. while I was kissing him I sliped a piece of paper with my number on it in his pocket. I kissed him for about 5 seconds. The weird thing was that he was kissing me back. I totally did not mean to be pushy but I couldn't help it, I might never see him again, I couldn't let him leave, he was so perfect, I just had to see him again. After I was done kissing him i whispered in his ear "I'm free tomorrow at lunch, see you at Wu's Garden." He smiled so big, I could definitely tell he liked that idea. After he left. Then I remembered that it was not safe for him to date me. I stood on the sidewalk and began to cry. If he found out my secret he would think that I am a freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fans if I don't get at least 2 comments I will make shorter chapters and wait longer to post them. By the way I burned my favorite typing finger so there are going to be a lot of grammar errors

Chapter 2: I am a terrible liar

_On the way to Wu's Garden_

-Tobey's point of view-

She kissed me. She actually kissed me, and now I've got a date with her. It's not like it's my first date, I've had lots of dates before but I've never kissed any of them. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because Sid and Sue always interrupts when I was about to kiss someone. Then they would tell me about another girl in front of the girl I was dating and then she would get jealous and dump me. Oh crap! I can't let Sid and Sue find out about Kiki! And our date was at Wu's garden. I face palmed myself (face palmed means to slap your for head with the palm of your hand). I wish I had her number. One minute later I arrived at Wu's Garden, I parked my bike and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I felt a piece of paper in one of my pockets, I pulled it out it said 'Hey here's my # 248 632 7809' I had her number! Now I can call her and make sure she never meets Sid and Sue.

I have to make sure Sid ad Sue don't find out about her. I opened the door looking nerves, I am a terrible liar, as soon as I walked in Sid asked "Hey Tobey, what took you so long? you should have been back half an hour ago." I started sweating, I needed a cover up story I didn't even notice how fast the time pasted when I was around Kiki, and then I remembered the sack of pennies a lady threw at me when I called her sir.

"Umm….. A lady was paying with pennies, it took forever for her to count them up." I really hoped he was buying it.

"Ok, lucky for you there are no more deliveries." Sid said. I sighed in relief and then he starred at me. Then I made my way to kitchen, where Sue was cleaning the dishes "Hey Tobey, by any chance could watch the store tomorrow around lunch? Me and Sid are going on a double date." (Sue and Sid are not dating each other in this fan fiction they are just both going on dates.)

I was so happy. Me and Kiki would be alone on a date here in Wu's Garden, maybe I could take her to the garden we have behind Wu's Garden, I bet she love to see it. I didn't even have to think to answer the question "Sure, were are you guys gonna go?" "Me and Sid are taking our dates to the new pizza place on Berry Street." Sue said. "Ok, *YAWN* well I'm going to bed good night."

-Sue's point of view-

"Ok, *YAWN* well I'm going to bed good night." said Tobey. It was unusual for Tobey to go to bed early even though he was around 15 like me and Sid (remember that they were all adopted by Nana.). Tobey likes to stay up late every day we don't have school. Something was up I could sense it. I turned to say something but he was already gone. Well…. I guess that is normal since Nana teaches us Kong Fu and magic.

I went to Sid who was still cleaning tables In the front of our restaurant "Hey does Tobey feel a little off to you, like he's hiding something?" I asked. "He's probably still a little shaken up about finding out that Kong Li is his dad and killed his mom. Talk about a bad dad. Maybe we should try to cheer him up later tomorrow." Said Sid. "I don't think that's what's going on, but why not." I said.

-Sid's point of view-

I acted like nothing was wrong, but As soon as Sue left I sighed, I could tell there was something wrong with Tobey too. I hoped he will be ok, he probably thinks that evil is in his blood or something. I don't even want to know what I'd do if I just found out that Kong Li was my dad. I just could help but feel bad for Tobey He has been kind of down in the dumps lately. Maybe Tobey just need a girlfriend, me and Sue never like the girls Tobey asks out, there is always something weird about them that we don't trust, then we always end their relationship before the date is over. For example: he dated a Goth girl, a bunch of mental girls, girls who are just plain stupid, ad girls who don't speak English or Chinese. And Tobey only speaks English and Chinese! Me and Sue always try to get him a date but he always turns them down or the date turns him down. Oh….. Maybe Tobey wants to kiss a girl, me a Sue always interrupted the dates before he had a chance to kiss the girl he was dating. As soon as I finished cleaning the tables I went to bed. me and Tobey share a room, and we have a bunk bed. Tobey sleeps on the top I sleep on the bottom. Surprisingly Tobey was already in bed sound I sleep, I thought he likes to stay up late. Oh Well, I was way too tired to care. I hopped into bed and fell asleep, I was already in my PJs because sometimes I like to clean with my PJs on. (I can hear you laughing and/or calling it weird, I clean that way too)I dreamed about bunnies attacking Mr. Wu because he made rabbit soap, it was hilarious!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: this chapter is a little scary according to my friend Izzy, it is ok to skip this chapter if you want too, remember you have been warned. Also there is blood, but it is only animal blood. This is rated T so no one complain if it is scary. It is only a teeny tiny bit scary. It is way more sad than scary. I cried while writing it. BTW my finger is better, and PLZ review! And tell ur friends about Being Little to get a little closer. = )

/

Chapter 3: A monster

-Kiki's point of view-

_at Kiki's house, after the kiss_

I kissed him. I kissed him, and he liked it! It was my first kiss, I never kissed someone before. I didn't mean to be so straight forward, or pushy, I really hate pushy people. I don't know what came over me! The good news is that Tobey has my phone number, so he can call me. The bad news is that if Tobey finds out my secret I would be nothing more than a freak to his eyes. He'd never want to see me again if he knew my past, let alone love me! I was happy for our love for each other, but felt miserable that I would have to lie to him and hide my secret. I checked the time on my phone, I can't believe how much time has passed. Time passes so fast when I'm around or just thinking about him.

I started to walk up the steps to my house. Then, suddenly I tripped and fell face first in to a puddle of mud. I didn't even notice it was it was raining, and yet I was soaked and it was raining hard. I was covered with mud from head to toe. "I really need a shower." I mumbled to myself. And I did, mud is nothing like the mud from spas. I showered, changed into my PJ's, and looked straight up into the glistening moon. It was only a half moon, but I no more than a second a fluffy, long, tail popped out from my pants. Black, fluffy k-9 ears popped out of my night hat. PS: my night hat is a Detroit tigers baseball hat, I like to sleep with it (don't judge me.). My k-9 teeth grew bigger, and sharper. My eyes turned darker and red. My fur grew, brown fur. Suddenly, my fur stood on end. I turned and saw a black cat in my room, it hissed at me and jumped out of my bed room window. I didn't own any cats, I am more of a dog lover than a cat lover. It must have belonged to one of my neighbors. My stomach growled so I went to my kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a raw steak. I licked my lips, and inhaled the delicious smell of cow blood. Man did I love the smell of juicy love. I put the raw steak in my mouth, and ate it in two bites. I licked the blood from my lips and hands. I am a wolf girl if you didn't figure it out already, a wolf girl not a vampire. Wolves are hunters, they eat meat raw and love the smell of blood. I turn into a wolf girl every time I look deeply into the moon. When it's a full moon, I turn in to a real wolf, I have almost no control when I turn full wolf. On full moons I destroy, I kill, I hurt mentally and physically. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt Tobey. I barely even know him but he already has a special place in my heart, there is just something about him that makes me feel comfy around him. But, I am a monster in the night, a freak, I drove my own parents mental and they killed themselves! And it was all my fault, I got cursed, I made them mental and they killed themselves. I am a total monster, nothing more than a killer. Just thinking about the day I cursed made my eyes water. I looked at a picture of my parents and held it in hands tightly. A tear escaped, slid down my face slowly, and landed on the picture. My whole life changed because of one mistake, on small mistake destroyed my once peaceful life. I burst into tears, I couldn't stop. Ever since I moved to China town I've been trying not to think about the night I was cursed. I was crying as hard as I possibly could and started howling. I jumped out of my window and flipped of the wall across my window onto my roof. I used to be an acrobatic and a tight rope walker in the circus. Looked up and howled to the moon while tears slid down my face. Anyone who heard my howls could tell they were filled sorrow, despair, and regret. I stayed hidden on my roof and decided my dinner wasn't enough and wanted a snack. I jumped into the ally right next to my house. I hid behind a dumpster and used my awesome hearing to listen for some prey. I heard an animal chewing on garbage and leaped tout from behind the dumpster. I grabbed the prey with my deadly sharp claws opened my mouth wide and sunk my sharp teeth into my prey until it stopped moving, and then I took a bite. When I finished eating my pray I licked the blood from my lips. "Mmm…. Good raccoon." I whispered to myself. I wiped the blood off my hands with the raccoon fur and jumped on to the side of my house and climbed up the wall with my claws into my bedroom window. I yawned which showed off my viciously sharp teeth. I climbed I to bed and sang the course of the song monster by Eminem. I slowly fell asleep. I dreamt of the day I was cursed, I should have listened to my parents, I should have, if only I knew then what would happen. A few tears left my eyes while I slept. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry." I mumbled while I slept. Tears left my eyes the whole night, for my past haunted my mind. I couldn't bear if I had even a drop of Tobey's blood on my hands. I had to warn him that I am a dangerous monster. If I hurt him I couldn't live with myself. I just couldn't.

/

please comment


End file.
